User talk:Pyrin Tempest/E/Me Invincible Terra Tank
Take superior rune of earth magic, you will probably take no damage so maximum health does not matter. Take also glyph of swiftness, so you can maintain obsidian flesh. Dasen 11:19, 18 May 2008 (EDT) :I'm sure there are several builds like this already. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 15:23 18/05/MMVIII :: just an idea take acane echo so you can keep O/F up indefinatly (zen 17:55, 15 June 2008 (EDT)) :drop earth attunement and the 2 visages, and use obsidian flesh, glyph of swiftness, and another damage skill. Killer Hasy 14:24, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::The build was abandoned, I tried it, and have since modified it (both in use and here). Obsidian Flesh, which most of the comments are regarding, has been cut because it was serving no purpose in my farming (then again I've been testing against melee creatures thus far. Spellcasters, might bring it back.) And the 2 Visages, in practice, have been an absolute requirement against trolls, since they will shut the build down if they have the Adrenaline to interrupt with. Although, the Glyph of Swiftness to deal with that instead sounds like a good idea. -Pyrin Tempest 14:32, 28 June 2008 (EDT) : And ofcourse everyone wants to farm trolls--83.116.190.169 17:41, 28 June 2008 (EDT) We have a dozen vetted earth farming builds already. Stop making them. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 17:54, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Wow, you actually linked to a dozen. Nice. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:04, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Ichigo, like I said above, this wasn't a case of somebody making a "new" build and adding it to the site. This page already existed, the owner just walked away from it and I've stepped in and started toying with it. Consider it less of a build and more of a record of experiments; I'm just sharing my research and getting the opinions of others in the field :) . I thank you for all the other interesting builds, though, I wasn't aware that there were other farming locations beyond Trolls, FoW, and UW (since those are the only ones I've ever seen people talk about). -Pyrin Tempest 21:37, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::"record of experiments" go in your userspace. Move it to there. No 21:39, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::: Ah, ok. I just thought that, since I was adopting a page that already existed, I was supposed to leave it where it was. I'm pretty new to pvxwiki.com, so thanks for letting me know what one of the conventions here is. As soon as I'm more confident about how the code and everything for pvxwiki.com works, I'll move this to my userspace. -Pyrin Tempest 23:32, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Do you want me to move it to your userspace? –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:56, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :::::That'd be really helpful, thank you. I'd like to learn to do it myself too, so maybe you could tell me what I do in the "move" tab to move it? -Pyrin Tempest 7:58, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Click Move, then replace the Build: part with User:Pyrin Tempest. It's on your userspace then, just make sure you remove the Untested-Testing tag. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:01, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Thankee. Pyrin Tempest 08:20, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Also, for userspace stuff (as Dont was talking about) it should be User:Username/Userspace item, like this is User:Pyrin Tempest/Blah. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 08:25, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Yeah, my bad, I didn't say put a / after User:Pyrin Tempest ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 08:27, 29 June 2008 (EDT) I think I'm done with this...After a while I looked more at all the builds Ichigo showed, and they were all variations on things I'd attempted when I thought I was being original. My double visage build? Already exists. Air Magic for Whirlwind? Already exists. All my testing was against trolls (since they were easy to test against), and I'm certain now that Arenanet has nerfed troll farming, at least in hard mode, into the dust, even if they had to bend the workings of the game to accomplish it (a troll shouldn't be able to interrupt while it's knocked down!). I'll probably hang onto my MS word document recording all my attempts just for the heck of it, but I doubt I'll be doing any further work on what the original writer dubbed the "Invincible Terra Tank." When everything I try exists already, there's not much of a point. Pyrin Tempest 23:51, 29 June 2008 (EDT)